Waking Up Married
by docsangel
Summary: Gabby leaves her life behind when she realizes that there is nothing left there for her. What happens when a one night stand turns into having a husband and a whole new family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting at the bar, alone, thinking about the last week. I came home from work and my life was turned upside down and now I am moving across the country to get away from all of the bull shit that has become my life. I was in my own little world when I sense someone sitting beside me. "Hey pretty girl. You are too pretty to be sitting here alone. Let me buy you a drink?" he asked putting his hand on the back of my bar stool. "No thanks. I'm good." I say, hoping he will just walk away. Of course, my luck sucks. "Come on. Don't be like that. We can get to know each other." he says as he start to play with my dark brown hair that falls to the middle of my back. I shrug him off and say "Again, no thanks." He still doesn't stop. He starts rubbing his hand up and down my back and says "Come on baby. We can have some fun." Before I can say anything else, another guy walks up and says "Are you seriously messing with my girl?" he asked, putting his arm around me. "Sorry man, I didn't mean any disrespect." he says before almost running away. My saviour turns to me and asked "Are you okay?" I look at him and the first thing I see are his sad eyes and this sweet smile. 'Uh, yeah. Thanks for that." I say. "No problem. Didn't look like he could take the hint. I saw it from all the way over there." he says and motions to his friends across the room. "At least let me buy you a beer for your help." I say. He smiles a little wider and says "Okay." The bartender gives him us both a beer and I say "I'm Gabby by the way." He shakes my hand and says "Juice."

Well, one beer turned into three. Three turned into five and before we know it, the bar is closing. "You wanna come back to my hotel room?" I asked leaning close to his ear. "Not done thanking me?" he flirts. "Not even close." I say. We are both drunk, me being more intoxicated than I am used to. We walk outside and he asked, "Where's your car?" I laugh and say "I left it at the hotel. It's just down the road and I knew I wouldn't be able to drive." He pulls me close and kisses me and it completely takes my breath away. Pulling away, he looks at me and says, "We'll take my bike." I get on the back of his bike and we head to the hotel.

I wake up the next morning and I hear his soft snores next to my ear and it's kind of soothing. His arms were around me and I turn towards him and start kissing on his chest and working my way up to his neck. I kiss his lips and he wakes up. "Morning babe." he says sleepily. "Morning." I say. He pulls away from me and heads to the bathroom. I lay there a second and I see something on the nightstand. Sitting up, I look at the paper and see that it's a marriage license. He comes out of the bathroom and sits beside me and says "I guess you want to talk about this, huh?" I look at him and then at my hand and see the simple silver band and then see the one on his hand that matches. "We got married?" I asked. "Yeah. How much do you remember?" he asked. Thinking for a second I say "I remember you saving me and us drinking. I remember leaving the bar and...I remember getting married now." I say. "Look, if you want out, I'll give you the annulment." I continue. "What if I don't want that?" he asked. I look at him confused. "Look, I see my brothers with their Old Ladies and I see how happy they are. I see how they have someone to stand by them and I want that." I look at him with some understanding. "And from the fact that all of your things are in your car, tells me that you don't have anything to go home to either." he says. I look down at my hands and feel a tear fall down my face. He pulls me into him and says "I won't hurt you. Just give this a chance." I sit up and wipe my tears away and say "When do we head home?" He smiles and kisses me softly.

A couple of hours later, we are getting ready to leave the hotel, all of my things packed back up and put back in the car. "Follow me to the SAMNEV clubhouse and I'll introduce you to everyone and then we will head home." he says. "Uh, where exactly is home?" I asked. "Charming, California." he says. I follow him to the clubhouse and I get out of the car as Juice walks over to me. "Don't worry. Just stay by me." Juice says. We walk up to a group of people and they are all looking at us. Juice takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. "Hey guys." Juice says. "Hey Juice. Who's the girl?" the blonde asked. "This is Gabby. Gabby, this is Jax, our president, Opie, Chibs, Tig, and Bobby." he introduces us. "Nice to meet you darlin." Jax says. "Juice, can I get a second?" Jax asked and he kisses my cheek and follows him to the side. I can still hear what's going on. "Want to fill me in on what's going on?" Jax asked. "We met last night and hit it off. We got a little drunk and hit a chapel on the way to her hotel room." he explained. Jax's eyes went wide. "You married her?" he asked. "Yeah and before you say anything, she gave me her social security number and her drivers license for me to do a background check this morning and she's got nothing. She's clean." They come back over and Jax says "Well, looks like we have a new member of the family. Juice and Gabby got married last night." I thought that they would all think he was crazy but they all start coming to us and hugging both of us and telling us congrats. Even a blond haired girl named Lyla hugged me and said "Welcome to the family Sweetheart."

We take a little time to get to know each other and Juice can't seem to wipe the smile off his face. The entire time we are there, he has his hand on me somewhere, whether it's having his hand on the small of my back, arm wrapped around me or holding my hand. It's really sweet and I am so not used to someone being affectionate like that. I like it...a lot. When we go to leave, Opie asked me, "Do you care if Lyla rides with you? It's was a little rough on her riding in." I smile and say "Sure, it will give us a chance to get to know each other." She smiles and loops her arm with mine and says "We can talk about our Old Men." I look at her and start laughing. I was going to like her.

We walk to the car and Juice and Opie walk with us. Opie kisses her and heads to his bike. Juice pulls me to him and says "Please drive safe. Just follow us. We should be there in about four hours." I smile at him and say, "Okay baby. Please be safe." He kisses me deeply and closes the door once I am inside and we are on our way to Charming, California and on to our new life together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyla and I get in the car and follow the guys out of the lot and head towards Charming. "So, you have to tell me how it happened?" Lyla asked. "Well, there was this guy at the bar last night that was hitting on me and not getting the hint and Juice kind of came to my rescue. We started drinking and having fun and it was supposed to just be him coming back to my hotel but apparently we got married along the way." I say. "That's kind of sweet." she says and I start laughing. "I told him that I would give him an annulment but he doesn't want it." I tell her. "He's a good guy. One of the sweet ones. He'll be good to you." she says. "I hope so." I say. "So, where are you from?" Lyla asked. "From Georgia actually." She looks at me shocked. "I was living with a guy and he decided to cheat on me with my best friend. We were together for four years and living together. I decided I was done and I wasn't going to be hurt anymore so I packed what I could and decided that I was heading to the west coast. I guess that I thought that if I could get as far away from there as possible that I could start over." I say. "Well, welcome to starting over." she says patting me on the shoulder. "What do you do for work?" she asked. "I actually make clothes and sell them online. What do you do?" I asked. "I'm a porn star." she says and I look at her and she says "Honestly." I think about it for a second and say "Nice. You like it?" She says "I only do girl on girl since getting with Opie but yeah. I want to eventually start producing but you gotta start somewhere right?" she asked. "Yep. Hope you get there." I tell her.

A couple of hours into the car ride, my phone rings. Using my bluetooth to answer, "Hello?" I hear the voice on the other end "Hey Gabby." I tense up a little and Lyla notices. "What do you want Missy?" I asked. "I wanted to see how you were doing. See if we could meet somewhere to talk?" she asked. "You go behind my back with my boyfriend and expect me to want to talk to you? Even if I wanted to meet with you, I'm not in town anymore." I say. "Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked sounding actually concerned. "Not like it's your business but I am on my way to California. But I am doing really well actually. I really need to thank you for being such a shitty friend." I say. "What?" she asked. "You hooked up with my boyfriend so I packed my shit and left. Met an amazingly hot guy and ended up getting married. He's a great guy. Definitely an upgrade from what I left you with but hey, I gotta go. I'm almost to my new home." I tell her and hang up. "That was the friend?" Lyla asked. "Yeah. Been my best friend since we were little. But I will say that Juice is definitely an upgrade from the guy I left." I say. "Really? How?" she asked. "Well, Jason, my ex, he was preppy and not affectionate at all. He was always telling me how I wasn't good enough. I wasn't pretty enough, wasn't skinny enough. I finally just gave up. He put me on a diet once and I ended up in the hospital because I wasn't taking in enough calories and he told me that I wasn't even smart enough to diet right. I had been saving up money for a while to leave him." I say. "Shit. Well, I will tell you, I have known Juice for a long time and he is one of the sweetest people. He will be good to you. But you need to know how things work. You are not just his wife, but his Old Lady. That means when you get home, you will get a tattoo like this one. It shows other charters that you belong to him. You will be respected because you are an Old Lady. There are girls that hand around the club that are called Croweaters. They will sleep with any SON in the hopes of getting their crow. You being new, they will push the boundaries, especially because they all love Juice. Don't let them. You make sure you put them in their place. Show them that you won't put up with shit and they will back off and leave him alone. There's also a run rule. It states that whatever happens on a run stays on a run. That means that they can sleep with other women on runs. But every couple is different. Like, me and Ope, I told him that if I wasn't sleeping with other men that I didn't want him with other women and he doesn't sleep with anyone else. You need to make sure that you establish how you want things to be. Another thing. The only way this will work is if they tell you everything or tell you nothing. With Juice you want to know everything that way he can have an outlet." she tells me. "Okay. That's good to know. Anything else?" I ask. "Yeah, you will meet Jax's mom Gemma. She's the matriarch. Her last two husbands were presidents of the club. She gets a lot of respect. She will push you with you being a newcomer so your best bet is to stand your ground but don't disrespect her and you will be fine." she tells me.

I see the Welcome to Charming sign and start to fidget. Lyla takes my hand and says "It's going to be okay." We pull onto the lot of Teller Morrow Automotive and I park the car. Getting out, Juice walks over to me and pulls me to him. He kisses me softly and takes my hand before leading me towards the clubhouse. I see girls that are barely dressed, glaring at me and I assume these are the croweaters that Lyla was talking about. We walk inside and up to the bar and the guy behind the bar hands Juice a beer and he asks "What can I get you?" I smile and say "Water please." Juice smiles and kisses me again. A well dressed woman walks over and starts hugging the guys. She gets to Juice and then eyes me suspiciously. "Who's this?" she asked him. "Gemma, this is Gabby. My wife." he says proudly. "Wife? Well, Gabby, come with me and let's talk." I look at Juice and he nods his head and I walk outside with her. We walk to the office of the shop and she closes both doors. "What's your game here?" she asked. "No game. I met him at a bar, we hit it off and were drinking and next thing I know we woke up in my hotel room married. I offered him an annulment and he didn't want it. But before you say anything, I willingly gave him my personal info and he did a full background check and I have been okay'd by Jax before we even left." I tell her. "Gemma, he's a sweet guy. Everything so far with him just seems so natural. I don't know how to describe it but I feel a connection with him." I tell her. "So, you aren't after the patch?" she asked. "No. When I met him, he didn't have his kutte on so I didn't know he was in an MC until we were headed to the clubhouse the next morning." I tell her. "Well, good. I saw Lyla get out of your car, did she fill you in on how things work?" she asked. "She did. She told me about the croweaters, the crow and that I need to make sure that they stay in their place and out of mine." I tell her. "Good. Let's get back in here to the guys." she says and we walk into the clubhouse laughing.

We walk up to Juice and Gemma tells him, "I don't agree with how you got married but I think you have a good one here. But you have to let me have a family dinner to celebrate." I look at Juice and he nods. I turn to Gemma and say "That would be great. Thank you." She smiles and kisses both our cheeks and moves on to talk to the other guys, leaving me and my husband alone. "You ready to head home?" he asked. "Yeah." I say

I follow him to a small ranch style house with a fenced in backyard and a two car garage. He opens the garage doors and we both drive in. Walking into the house, he says "We will get the things in here and unpacked in a few. I want to show you around." He shows me around and as he pulls me into the bedroom to show me the bedroom and the bathroom, I stop him. "Thank you for this Juice." I say. He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and says "This is as much for me as it is for you." We get my things from my car and he orders dinner while I start to unpack. We are finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we eat and clean up, I finish unpacking the few things I didn't get unpacked and I tell him I'm getting in the shower. I wash my hair and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Leaning back into him, he kisses my neck and my shoulder. I turn in his arms and start to kiss him. The kiss goes from soft, to passionate and he picks me up and pins me to the wall of the shower. He starts kissing my neck and nipping at the skin causing me to gasp and moan. He enters me swiftly and starts thrusting in and out, causing me to come undone. I feel myself start to fall over the edge and I start whispering in his ear, "Harder Juice. Fuck, I'm gonna cum." and that's all it took to throw both of us over the edge to find out release. We clean ourselves off, get out and dry off before getting dressed and climbing into bed together. I lay my head on his chest and he pulls me as close as he can get me.

We lay there for a few minutes and I speak. "I got a call from my ex-best friend today." He looks at me and says "What'd she have to say?" I sit up a little so that I can look at him. "She wanted me to meet up with her to talk." I say. "Really?" he asked laughing. "Yeah. I told her I wasn't in town and even if I was that I wouldn't meet with her. I told her that I needed to thank her though for being a shitty friend because then I wouldn't have been heading to California and wouldn't have met my amazingly hot husband." I say. "You didn't say that." he says. "Ask Lyla. She was in the car and heard the whole thing." I say. "You think I'm amazingly hot?" He asked as he started kissing my neck. "Oh yeah. Crazy hot." I tell him as we start to undress each other for another round of love making.

The next morning, after another round of sex and some much needed sleep, Juice's phone goes off. I kiss his lips softly and he wakes up. "Babe your phone is going off." I tell him. He grumbles and reaches to pick it up. "Yeah...Okay...Be there in twenty." he says before ending the call. "I gotta head to the clubhouse for church." he says. "Can I come with? I would like to talk to Gemma a little." I say. "Yeah. Get dressed and we can head out. You riding with me?" he asked. "Yeah." I say.

We are pulling into the lot and we get off the bike. We walk into the clubhouse and I asked the prospect where Gemma was. "She's not here yet. Should be here soon." he tells me before offering me coffee. I am sitting there drinking my coffee, not bothering anyone when the guys come out of the chapel. Juice walks over and tells me, "Happy here is going to do your crow. Are you ready now?" he asked. "Yeah. Where do you want to do this?" I asked and they lead me to Juice's dorm room. Two hours later, I walk out to the main room and I am officially an Old Lady. Gemma walks over and sees the bandage over it and smiles. "Welcome to the club baby." she says before hugging me.

That night, the guys decide to throw a party to celebrate me getting his crow but seems to me they will celebrate just about anything, including the wind blowing. Juice is on the other side of the room talking to some of the guys and I am at the bar, waiting on Gemma. One of the croweaters walks over and says "I don't know who you think you are but you can't just come in here and take Juice from us." I just shake my head and say "Let's get this straight right now. You have put all this time in, sleeping with any SON that will take you and still don't have a crow. I didn't put any time in at all and have not only the crow but the last name. That says more about you than it does me, doesn't it Sweetheart. Now, I'm an Old Lady. You aren't. You will back off and leave me the hell alone and if I find out that you or any of your rancid ass friends are trying to push up on my Old Man? I will slit your Goddamned throat. Are we clear, honey?" I asked. She looks at me wide eyed and backs off, running to her friends. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Gemma. "I have to say, that was fucking amazing. Glad to see Juice has an Old Lady that can handle her own shit." she says. Juice walks over and says "That was the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen." He takes my hand and pulls me to the dorm room.

Getting into the room, he puts me against the door and his lips crash onto mine. Kissing down my neck, he is sucking and nipping and surely leaving marks down my neck but I don't care. I belong to him and he belongs to me. He takes me to the bed and proceeds to fuck me completely senseless all night. I really think I lost my religion a few times and it was utterly blissful. After he reaches his release, we snuggle up together and he kisses the top of my head. "Good night Mrs Ortiz." I smile into his chest and say "Good night Mr Ortiz." before we both doze off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning and go out to the kitchen in search for coffee. I see Lyla and Gemma sitting there with a dark haired woman that I had yet to meet. "Tara, this is Gabby. She's Juice's Wife." Lyla introduces us. "Nice to meet you Tara. Are you an Old Lady too?" I asked. "Yeah, Jax is my Old Man." she tells me. "Wait. Juice got married? I didn't even know he was seeing anyone." she says surprised. "Yeah. We, uh, met at a bar and hit a little chapel on the way to my hotel room." I say. She looks at me and smirks, "It was the smile wasn't it? All the girls love his smile." she says laughing. "Oh my God yes. That smile kills me. But then I got him back to the room and I swear that man can do things I have never even imagined in bed. Holy shit." I say and they all start laughing. Juice walks in and hears them laughing and they laugh harder when they see him walk in. He walks over to me and sees that my face is red. "What are you all talking about?" he asked as he heads over to get a cup of coffee. "Oh just about someone getting some good Puerto Rican lovin." Gemma says and I bury my head in my hands. Juice walks back behind me and whispers "Meet me at the dorm and you can get more." I tense up and look at him before he walks out the door smirking. "Yeah, that's my cue." I say and head out behind him and I can hear all the ladies cheering.

We walk into the dorm and he pulls me to him. "You bragging about your Old Man?" he asked. "Maybe a little but shit, baby, the shit you do, no one has ever done to me before." I tell him seriously. "Well, get used to it. Gotta make sure my wife is happy." he says. I kiss him softly and say "For the first time in a long time, I am." He kisses me back before picking me up and taking me to the bed. Placing me on the bed, we get undressed between kisses and he enters me slowly. He thrusts in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. I can't take it anymore. I turn him over, where I am on top, and start to ride him hard and fast. I feel myself cumming and he follows right behind me. Pulling me down on top of him, he kisses me and just looks into my eyes. I feel that connection. It's unlike anything I have felt before. I lay down next to him and he holds me as close as he can get me. We lay there for awhile, not saying anything when there's a knock on the door. "Juice, church in ten." Tig yells. "Got it." he says back before turning me over and kissing me again. "Thank you." he says. "For what?" I asked. "Staying with me." he says. "Juice, I stayed for me. You are just a really good bonus." I say. He kisses me again and we get up and get dressed for the day.

Walking out to the main room, I walk over to the Old Lady's table and they all smirk at me and my face turns red again. "Baby, don't be embarrassed. Nothing wrong with newlywed sex. It's always the best." Gemma tells me. "Oh my God. I don't think it can get any better." I tell her. I look over and see Juice headed my way. Leaning down he kisses me and says "I shouldn't be long. You gonna wait here?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. He walks away and I just watch him go. "You know, he seems different all ready." Tara says. "Really? How?" I asked because they have known him longer than me. "When he left here going on that run, he was just sad. He tried to put on a good front but we could tell he was lonely. He just wasn't his happy, hyper self anymore. But, now, we see the Juice we used to see. The one that's happy and hyper and just fun. It's good to see." I smile and say "I hope I can keep him that way." Gemma pats my leg and says "Sweetheart, I don't think that will be a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juice comes out of the chapel with the rest of the guys and they don't look happy. Juice walks over to me and asked, "You ready to go home?" I look at him and says "Yeah." We walk to his bike and head back home and he doesn't say a word when we walk in the door. He heads straight for the shower and I worry what could be wrong. I head to the kitchen and fix my third cup of coffee for the day, when he walks back into the living room. I don't move from my spot at the counter until I hear him call for me. "Gabby? Babe?" I slowly walk into the living room and I don't look at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "Come here please." He says. I walk over and sit down on the couch next to him but don't touch him. He takes my hand and starts speaking. "I don't want there to be any secrets. I want us to have full disclosure." He says. "Okay." Is all I say.

"Something came up in church and I don't know what to make of it." He says, and I just squeeze his hand to tell him to continue. "There is going to be a vote. Jax is trying to get us out of working with the cartel. Our previous president got us in with them and he's trying to get us out. There's a problem though." He says. "Okay." I say, listening. "Jax thinks that us trying to get out, that they might try to hurt us. He thinks they might go after our Old Ladies." He says. He lets go of my hand and says "I know we just got together but if you want out, I understand. This is a lot to take in and I don't want you to feel you have to stay and risk getting caught up in this shit." He explains. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked. "I want you to do what's best for you." He says. "That's not what I asked, Juice." I say, taking his hand back into mine. "I want you to stay but it has to be your decision." He says. "Then I'm staying. We said for better or worse, right? I'm not going anywhere, even if you try to make me. I'm in this Juice." I say. He pulls me into his lap and says, "Thank you babe."

I go to the kitchen to fix us something to eat and Juice stops me. "Let's order in." he says, taking one of the menus off the fridge. "Go get a shower and food should be here shortly." He says, pulling out his cell phone to order. I shower and walk back into the living room in a pair of my sleep shorts and one of his SAMCRO shirts. He smiles when he sees me. "If I'm gonna be an Old Lady, I might as well look like one, right?" I asked. "He smiles bigger and says "You are an Old Lady. My Old Lady." I kiss him softly before sitting next to him and digging into the pizza. After we eat, he pulls me into his side and turns on the TV. I start thinking about what he said about becoming a target and I can tell he's stressing about it. He needs a distraction or at least something to prove to him that I'm not going anywhere. I straddle his lap and start kissing him. He kisses back softly at first and I start kissing over to his ear and whisper, "I need you Mr. Ortiz." I hear him groan and he picks me up and carries me quickly to our bed. Laying me down softly, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply. "I need you too Mrs. Ortiz." He rasps in my ear. We start to strip each other of what clothing we have on and he enters me at a needy pace. This is something that we are both needing. We need that connection. Once we reach our release, together, he stays inside me and looks deep into my eyes. I feel a tear fall down my face and he wipes it away. "Are you okay baby?" I smile at him and say "Yeah. I just never thought that I would be this lucky." He looks at me a little confused and I roll my eyes before explaining. "I never thought that I would get lucky enough to find someone that treats me so good. Makes me feel so good about myself." He kisses me and says, "I just want to make you happy." I pull him as close as I can and say "Well, I am very happy."

We lay in bed and watch TV until we both doze off. I wake up the next morning to his soft snores and his head on my chest. I lay there for a few minutes just enjoying the man laying with me. I stroke his head with my fingernails over his tattoos and his mohawk. He doesn't stir. His phone starts ringing and I tilt his head up and kiss his lips. This wakes him up and he kisses me back. "Babe your phone was ringing." I tell him when we break the kiss. He groans and grabs the phone to call them back. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen to start coffee and after a few minutes, he comes in, dressed. "I have to head to the clubhouse for a few minutes. Nothing major. You be okay here for a little bit?" he asked, and I looked at him. He moves closer to me and before I can ask he says "It's just an update on how we are getting out from under the cartel. Nothing to stress about yet." I smile and say, "Okay. Be safe, please. I need my man home." He kisses me and says "Yes. Wifey." Before walking out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three hours later Juice walks in the door and I see a smile on his face. He sits down next to me and pulls me to him. Kissing me softly, I melt into him. Every kiss he gives me makes my body tingle all over. I have never felt anything like this before. Once he pulls away I ask "Things go good?" He smile again and says "We think we have everything worked out. Only waiting to hear from one more crew and we will know if this shit will work." I turn more to see him better and ask, "What's the plan?" He said he didn't want any secrets so he says "We pass the guns over to the Irish and the drugs to the Mayans and Niners and once that vote passes for those two crews, we will officially be out from under the Cartel." he explains. "You think it will pass?" I asked. "I think so. We should know by tomorrow." he says. "What do you feel like doing tonight?" I asked. He leans down and kisses me deeply. "I want to spend some sexy time with my wife."

After two rounds and one more in the shower, we finally come out of the bedroom and back to the living room. Sitting on the couch together, Juice turns on a movie and we just sit there, enjoying the silence. Half way through the movie, Juice's burner phone rings. He answers and walks to the kitchen to talk. After a few minutes he walks into the living room with a huge smile on his face. "It's official. We are out from under the Cartel." He tosses his phone onto the coffee table and hovers over me as I lean back onto the couch and kisses me. "Time to celebrate."

After another round there on the couch, we head out to the clubhouse. Walking in the door, we walk over to the bar and I see Lyla sitting there. "Hey Lyla." I say. "Hey Gabby." she responds. She looks at me for a minute and says "You two keep that shit up, you're gonna get knocked up." I just laugh and say "I don't know what you are talking about." She smirks and says "Those marks on your neck say different Sweetheart." I can feel my face turn red as I cover my face with my hands. "I'm gonna kick his ass." We sit around and talk a little more and it starts getting hot in there. "I think I am going to go outside to get some air." I say and head out to the picnic tables.

I was sitting out there alone for a few minutes when my phone rings. I didn't look at the caller ID before answering and the minute I heard that voice I wished I had. "Hello Gabby." he says. "What do you want Jason?" I asked. "I want to talk to you. I need to see you." he says and I can't help but roll my eyes. "Not gonna happen." I tell him. "You came back to me every other time. You will this time." he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "No I'm not." I tell him. "Where are you staying?" he asked. "What? Missy didn't tell you? Wow. I moved. I'm not even in the state." I tell him. "Well, come home." he says. Before I could answer, Juice comes outside and sits next to me. He looks at me with a questioning look. I put the phone on speaker so Juice can hear. "Jason, I'm not coming back. I have found my home." I tell him. "Come on Gabs. Tell me where you are and I will come get you." he says in his sweet voice that I know is fake as hell. "She's in California with her husband." Juice says and I almost lose my shit trying to muffle my laugh. "Husband? Gabby, is his shit for real?" he asked. "Yeah. It is. I'm married and for the first time in my life, I am happy. I won't be coming back. Lose my number." I say before ending the call. "That the ex I take it?" Juice asked. "Yeah. Guess he cut things off with Missy and wanted me to come running back like I have in the past." I say. "Why did you keep going back to him?" he asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey. No secrets remember?" He asked. "I kept going back because he had me convinced that no one else would want me. He kept telling me he was doing me a favor having enough pity for me to be with me." He puts his arm around me and pulls me into his side. "Well, clearly he was wrong. You are sexy and sweet and the best thing to ever happen to me." he says. "Juice…" I start but he cuts me off. "Don't say you aren't. You have no clue who amazing you are." he says. I lean into his side more and I say "Let's head to bed."

We walk into the clubhouse and back to the dorms and once inside, we get undressed and lay in bed. I lay my head on his chest and I don't say anything. "Talk to me." he says and I just lay there. I can't say what I want to say. He tilts my head to look at him and says, "Are you wanting to go back?" he asked. "No. God no. It's just...uh...you make it really hard not to fall in love with you." I say and bury my face in his chest, scared of what he's going to say. He is silent for a minute and I hear him let you a deep breath. I pull away and start to get out of the bed thinking I messed up but he pulls me to him and hovers over me. "I feel the same way." he kisses me softly and I say "Love me Juice."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After spending the entire night making love, we finally dozed off sometime around dawn. After getting a couple of hours sleep, we get up and dressed and head out to the main room. I walk over to one of the tables where Lyla was sitting and took the seat next to her. One of the croweaters brings me a cup of coffee and I thank her. A few minutes later, Opie and Juice come over and sit with us. Opie looks at my neck and starts laughing. "Brother, are you going for a record or something?" he asked. I looked at him and then at Juice who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Juice? Please tell me you didn't mark me again?" I asked. He just starts laughing and I lightly smack his chest. "You know I can't get a job looking like this." I tell him. "Then don't worry about it for a while. I can take care of us." he tells me. I just look at him. "Look, just enjoy being a wife for a while. If you want a job, maybe Gemma can use some help in the office so that we can keep you close." he says. Gemma hears this and walks over and says "I could use someone to run the office for me. Job's yours if you want it." I look up at her and say "Really? Thanks Gemma." She pats my shoulder and says "This way I can spend more time with my grandbabies." Juice pulls me into his side and kisses my temple and says "See, problem solved." I just shake my head.

A couple of months have gone by and things have been running smoothly with the club, my job, and me and Juice. I haven't heard from my ex or my ex best friend and that's a blessing. Or so I thought. I was in the office, entering invoices when I hear a voice at the door of the office. "Excuse me." he says. I know that voice. "Jason?" I say as I turn towards the door and see my ex standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You thought I wouldn't find you? Can we talk?" he asked. "No we can't. Unless you need your car fixed you need to leave." I tell him and go back to the invoices. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." he says. I get up and walk out of the office so that I am in clear view of the guys. "Fine. Talk." I say. Juice and Opie are out doing repos so I look around to see which of the guys are still around. Happy is in one of the bays, watching and so is Chibs. Good. "I came to take you home." he says. "Jason, I told you over the phone I am not going home. I have a home here. A life here. A husband here." I tell him hoping he will get the hint. "I don't care. Come home. You always come back to me." he said as he reaches and grabs my arm. Before anything else can be said, Happy walks over. "This guy bothering you Gabby?" Jason pulls me closer to him and before I could answer, Happy has his gun pointed at Jason's head telling him "Let her go or I put a bullet in your fucking skull." Jason lets go of my arm. "I'm just taking what's mine." Jason says. "Seeing as she's married to my brother, don't think she's yours to take." Happy says as Chibs comes over to check on me. "Gabby, you can't seriously think that you belong here." he says. "Actually I know I belong here. This is my family. These two men here are my brothers and actually care about me. You need to leave and go back home. Because if you come near me again? I won't stop him from pulling that trigger." Jason looks at me shocked before walking to his car and leaving. "You okay?" Happy asked me. "Yeah. Thanks." I tell him.

A little later, I am back in the office and Juice comes in to see me and turn the repo list in. "Hey, can we talk a minute?" I asked. "Yeah babe. What's up?" he asked, confused. "I want you to hear this from me. Jason showed up here today wanting to talk. I stepped outside so that Happy and Chibs could see us and he grabbed my arm, wanting me to go with him. I told him I belong here and it took Happy putting a gun to his head to get him to let me go and leave but I don't think that will be the last that we see of him. I'm telling you this because you said you didn't want any secrets." I say. "Well, until we are sure he's gone, you don't go anywhere without a patch. Okay?" he responds and I nod my okay.

Walking into the clubhouse, we walk to the bar and Juice tells Happy, "Thanks for watching out for my Old Lady." Happy patted his shoulder and said "No problem brother." before going back to his beer. Jax walks by and Chibs had filled him in on what was going on. "Can you give us some info on him? We need to know what we are dealing with if he does come back." Jax says. "Yeah, sure." I tell him. Getting a pad and pen I start writing down everything I can think of. My phone rings and it's Missy. "What Missy?" I ask as I answer my phone. "Have you heard from Jason?" she asked. "Yeah, he came by today. Why?" I asked. "You need to protect yourself. He's coming after you and said if you won't come back, he'll bring you back in a body bag." she tells me. "Fuck. I'm putting you on speaker. I need you to tell my husband and his brothers what Jason told you." I put the phone on speaker and she starts telling them about how Jason said he was coming for me and that he planned on getting me alone and killing me if I didn't agree to come back with him. She gave them details that he has let slip to her when he was drunk. After getting off the phone, Juice tells me, "You are on lockdown here until we find this prick." I just nod my head and wrap my arms around Juice, pulling him as close as I can. Juice pulls me off to the hallway to talk privately. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise." he tells me. "I know. Juice?" I say and he looks at me. "I love you." I tell him. I want him to hear it incase something does happen to me. "I love you too baby." It was the first time that we had said those little words but we meant them more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's my third day of lockdown and they still haven't found Jason. Juice is sitting at the bar with his laptop and says, "I can't find him. He's not using any credit cards or anything. That means he's most likely using cash and we can't track that." I can tell he's getting frustrated. "What if I reached out? Maybe told him I wanted to come back and to meet me somewhere." I tell Juice. "Fuck that. I don't want you putting yourself in any danger. "How about I just make the phone call. I'll stay here while you guys meet him there?" I asked. He looks at me for a minute and says "Yeah. Let me take it to the club." he says before kissing me. "I love you Gabby. I hope you know that." he says. "I love you too baby." I say before kissing him again. He gets up and walks to Jax for a minute before Jax yells "Church!"

Thirty minutes later, the chapel doors open and Opie is motioning for me to come in. I walk in the door and stand by the door. Juice says "Come here." I walk over to him and he pulls me into his lap. "We are having problems tracking this asshole down. Juice said you volunteered to put in a call to him and arrange a meet. Are you still willing to do that?" Jax asked. "Yeah. It might be the only shot at finding him." I tell him. "Good. You have his number. Here's the address for him to meet us at. It's a cabin that's in the woods. Tell him to meet you there at 8pm so that you can sneak away with him." he says and I nod my head. I pick up the phone and dial his number. "Gabby?" he asked as he answered the phone. "Yeah. Uh, I was thinking. You are right. I always come back but I am going to have to sneak out of here to meet you. Take down this address. It's a little cabin I found, we can leave from there. Will you meet me about 8pm tonight?" I asked. "Yeah Gabby. I'll meet you there. But we need to leave as soon as I get there so that we can come home." he says. "Okay. See you then." I say before ending the call. "You did good Darlin." Jax says. I kiss Juice and get up to leave the chapel. Before leaving, I turn to the guys and say "Just one more thing. Whatever you do to him? Make it hurt, please." They all nod their heads.

That night, Juice kisses me goodbye and says "Don't leave this clubhouse without me. Stay inside until I get back please." I kiss him and say "I will. Just be careful. I love you." He smiles at me and says "I love you too. God I love hearing you say that." I just giggle a little and he kisses me again before heading out of the clubhouse.

Getting to the cabin, all of the guys are inside and Juice says "This one is mine." The rest of the guys agree. Five minutes until eight, there's a knock on the door. Chibs is standing at the door and opens is slowly, staying behind it and out of sight. Jason walks in "Gabby? Babe, we need to go. Where are you?" he asked. About that time, Chibs closes the door and Jason turns around and sees him standing there. "Shit. Where's Gabby?" he asked. Juice comes out from the hallway and says "My wife isn't your concern. You think you can come here and put your hands on my wife and walk away?" Jason bucks up and says "She was never your girl. She will always be mine." Juice laughs and Happy walks out from the kitchen and Tig, Jax and Bobby walk out from the hallway behind Juice. "Yeah, I'd have to say that you are wrong on that one. She's mine. She is my wife. My Old Lady. You are nothing to her and when I am done, you will literally be nothing." Juice says. Happy and Tig grab him and pull him to the bedroom where there is a chair, sitting on a huge piece of plastic. Happy's bag of tricks are laid out on a table near the chair. Tig ties his hands while Happy ties his feet. Juice walks over to the bag and pulls out the meat tenderizer. Taking his time, he crushes one finger at a time on both hands, listening to him scream around the gag in his mouth. Then Juice takes the mallet and crushes both knees. Again hearing him scream. After that, Juice gets in his face. "I do have to thank you for all the times that you cheated on her. Made her realized, when I came along, that she deserved better." Juice takes out what's called and 'Elsie maker' and tells the guys to take his pants off. Juice grabs Jason's balls and cuts them off, listening to him scream louder. Juice gets in his face one more time and says "Gabby is mine. She is my wife, my Old Lady and be the mother of my kids. You will be nothing more than a figment of her past that she will never think of again." Once Juice stands back up, he pulls out a knife and slits Jason's throat and stands there, watching him bleed out. Once they are sure he is dead, Jax walks over and says "Go back to your wife. We got this." Juice nods and as he walks away, Happy grabs him and says "You did good brother. Proud of you."

The door to the clubhouse opens up and Juice walks in alone. I jump up and run to him and he pulls me to him. Picking me up, he carries me to the dorm and sits down with me straddling him. "It's done. The guys are cleaning up and will be here shortly." he tells me. "Tell me." I say. "Crushed his fingers and knees, cut off his nuts and slit his throat but I made sure that he knew that you were mine. I told him you were my wife, my Old Lady and that you would be the mother of my kids and that he was a figment of your past that you will never think of again." he tells me. "You want kids with me?" I asked. "I want everything with you. I got the marriage. I want kids. Lots of them. As many as you will give me." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After spending all night making love and just being together, we get up to start the new day. Walking into the main room, we sit at one of the tables and he puts his arm around me. I lean into him and just sit there thinking how lucky I am. This man didn't even know me but because of a drunken one night stand that ended with us waking up married, I have the best thing that has ever happened to me. Juice told me that he wanted kids with me. I have wanted to me a mom most of my life. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. I look up at him, smiling and say "Just picturing what our kids would look like." He kisses me softly and I lean further into him.

After we talk to everyone for a bit, we head home. Walking in the door, I asked "Can we talk a minute?" He looks at me confused and I pull him to the couch. "You said you wanted kids with me. Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course. I have always wanted a family. I didn't have my dad around when I was a kid and mom was a pill head. I want a family of my own." he tells me. "What would you say to us not really trying but just stop trying not to?" I asked. "You mean you coming off birth control?" he asked and I nod my head. "Unless you think it's too soon?" I asked. He stands up and picks me up. Carrying me to the bedroom he lays me down and starts kissing me. "Juice, what are you doing?" I asked laughing. "Making a little Ortiz." he tells me and starts kissing down my neck and we make love all night.

The next morning, I get up and head to the bathroom and see my birth control pills on the counter. Picking them up, I smile and toss them into the trash. I feel Juice's arms around my waist and he asked "You were serious?" I turn in his arms and say "Yeah. I'm serious. I want a family with you." I tell him and he kisses me. Turning on the shower, we get in for another round before heading to the clubhouse so that we can work.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I walk over and sit at the picnic table and Gemma walks over. "You okay Sweetheart?" she asked. "Yeah. I am." I say, smiling. I look over at Juice and he's grinning ear to ear. "He looks happy baby." she tells me. "Yeah. He does." I say. "Are you?" she asked and I look at her and see there is actual concern in her eyes. "Yeah. I am. Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Of course." she tells me. "We talked last night and we want a family." I tell her. "That's great baby. But don't get yourself stressed out about it. That will make it harder." she tells me, smiling. "I know. We are not worrying about trying but we are stopping our methods of trying not to." I tell her and she hugs me. "That's great. That boy has wanted a family for a long time. You've been good for him and it seems he's good for you." she tells me and I look back over at my husband. "He is." I tell her.

Lunch time rolls around and instead of eating, Juice pulls me to the dorm. Pushing me down on the bed, he hovers over me and we start kissing. "You know you need to eat right? So do I." I tell him. "Yeah but baby making is better." he tells me and I start laughing. He enters me slowly and before I know it I am begging him to go faster and harder. Once we both reach out release, we get dressed and head out to the main room. Walking over, I get us both a bottled water and we walk outside. "Since you decided to get your dick wet instead of eating, your food is cold." Tig says. "Not getting my dick wet. Just worshiping my wife." Juice says and I roll my eyes. "Come on, Juicey Boy. Eat before you have to get back to work." I tell him laughing.

While Juice is working, I walk into the clubhouse and sit at one of the tables, playing on my phone when a croweater walks over. "You're Juice's Old Lady, right?" she asked. "Yeah. You are?" I asked. "His side piece." she tells me and I just look at her. "Whatever." I say, getting up to leave. "You think you're the only one he's fucking?" she asked. "Yeah. I do." I tell her and walk out of the clubhouse. I walk to the picnic table and I don't look over at Juice. At all. He sees me sitting there, staring off into space and walks over. Sitting next to me, he puts his arm around me and I pull away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." I say and get up to walk to the office with Gemma and he grabs my hand. "Something is. What is it?" he asked. "Are you still hooking up with croweaters?" I asked and he looks at me shocked. "Hell no. Not since we got together. Why?" he asked. "One of the croweaters says that she's your side piece, as she put it." I tell him. "Only one I am with is you. I haven't touched anyone else since I met you." he tells me. Pulling me to the clubhouse, he asked "Which one?" I point her out and we walk over to her, together. "You telling my Old Lady that we're hooking up?" he asked. "No, your Old Lady is lying." she says. Rat walks over and says "I heard her Juice. She told Gabby that she was your side piece." I look at Rat and silently thank him. "You say one more word to my wife and I will slit your throat myself." he tells her and she runs out of the room.

That night, we are laying in bed and I am quiet. "Are you okay baby?" he asked. I look up at him and say "Am I going to be enough for you?" I asked. "Fuck yeah. You are the only one I need." he tells me before kissing me and showing me how much he needs me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, we are back at the clubhouse and that same croweater is there. I am sitting at the bar with Lyla and she asks me "What's the deal with that croweater?" I look at her and tell her, "She told me yesterday that she was Juice's side piece. He confronted her and she had the nerve to tell him that I was lying. Rat backed me up though." I tell her. "That's Ima. She works at the studio with me. Always trying to start shit and hitting on the guys." Lyla tells me. The guys are in church so I ask "Wanna step outside and get some air?" she nods and we head outside. After about a half hour, we walk back in and see that the guys are out of church. I see Juice standing over to the side and Ima is hanging all over him and he's not doing anything about it. Not paying her attention but not shrugging her off either. "I think it's time for me to go." I tell Lyla and back out the door. We aren't that far from our house so I start walking.

By the time that I walk in the door, the tears have started falling. How did I ever let myself believe I would be enough. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I go the the bedroom, and start packing my things back up and putting them in the car. About the time I get the last bag in the car, Juice is pulling in the driveway. "Hey, are you leaving? Why?" he asked, getting off his bike and walking towards me. "I think it's better." I tell him as I start to open my car door. "Why? Did I do something?" he asked. "I came back into the clubhouse after you got out of church and Ima was hanging all over you. It's okay. Just go back and have fun." I tell him. He shuts my car door and pins me to the car with his body. "If you would have stuck around, you would have seen me tell her to fuck off before looking all over for you." he says. I still haven't made eye contact with him. "Baby look at me." he says tilting my head up. I finally look at him and he says "I love you. You are the only one that I want and I promise that I will never cheat on you. Please believe me baby. I need you." he tells me. I start to sob and he pulls me closer and kissing the top of my head. "I love you Juice but I'm not enough for you." I tell him. "Yeah, you are. Please don't think that you aren't." he says. "Please stay." he almost begs. I nod and he kisses me softly. "I love you Juice." I tell him. He pulls me closer before helping me take my bags back inside.

Later that night, we lay down in bed and he pulls me closer to him and I have my back to him. He starts kissing my neck and shoulder and I snuggle back into him closer. Turning in his arms, he looks me in the eyes and just gazes at me while caressing my cheek. I feel the tears start again and he pulls me to his chest and just holds me.

I get up the next morning and I hear Juice on the phone with Jax. "Man, she's gotta go. I almost lost my wife because of that cunt...Yeah, appreciate it brother...Thanks." he says before ending the call. "Who was that?" I asked, pouring my coffee. "Jax. I called him about getting rid of Ima. She's been causing problems with him and Tara too. She's even tried to come between Opie and Lyla." he tells me and I just shake my head. "Okay." is all I say. He walks over to me and takes the cup from my hands. "Are we okay?" he asked. "Yeah, Juice. We are." I tell him as I put my arms around his waist and he pulls me to him. So are you still wanting to try for a baby?" he asked. "Yeah Juice. I do. I'm sorry I flipped out. I guess I'm still working through some shit and seeing Ima all over you just made it worse." I tell him. "I don't want anyone but you baby." he tells me again. "I know. I love you." I say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A little later, Juice tells me he has to head to work. "You wanna ride in with me?" he asked. "No. I think I'll just get some things done around here." I tell him. He looks at me and I say "I'm fine Juice. Go on." I tell him. He kisses me goodbye and says "I love you." as he looks into my eyes. "I love you too." I say. He kisses me one more time and heads out the door. Once I hear his bike leave, I start cleaning up the house and getting laundry done. Once everything is done, I sit on the couch and think about the night before. Maybe it's better if I don't go to the clubhouse anymore. Then I don't have to see the croweaters all over him. I just can't be what he needs. I think to myself.

I decide to do a little reading. I head to the back deck with a beer and a book and am still sitting there when Juice comes home that evening. He walks out to the back deck and kisses the top of my head. "Get showered and I will start dinner." I tell him, getting up and walking past him. He follows me in and I start getting things ready for dinner. "We can order in." he says. "No. I want to cook." I tell him without looking at him. He grabs my wrist and turns me around. "Hey. Talk to me." he says. "I'm okay. Just still stuck in my own head. I'll be okay." I tell him and try to pull away. "No, come one. We are going to fix this once and for all." he says and I try to pull away again and he tells me, "No. You need to see just how amazing you are and how much I love you and want to be with you." he says. He pulls me out to the bike and puts my helmet on me and kisses me softly. "I love you Gabby." he says

Pulling onto the lot, I get off the bike and he does too. Taking off our helmets, he puts them in the saddle bags and takes my hand. Intertwining our fingers, he leads me into the clubhouse. Ima is sitting at one of the tables with a couple of other porn sluts and she gets up as soon as she sees Juice and I walk in. She walks up to us and tries to run her hand up his chest, with me right there, but he pushes her away. "You need to back off. Gabby is the one I want. Not you. No one wants you." he says. She keeps trying to touch him and I finally had enough and get pissed off. I grab her by the hair and slam her face into the closest table and get in her face. "You fucking touch my husband again and I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?" I seethe. She glares at me. I turn and grab Juice's gun and put it to her head and ask "Do you fucking understand me?" She nods her head yes and I hand him his gun back. She stands and Jax tells her, "Don't show your face here again." Before she can make it out the door, Luann stops her and says "Don't worry about work. You're fired."

I pull away from Juice and walk to the bar. "Can I get a shot please?" I ask the prospect and he puts one in front of me. "Keep them coming please." I say and he nods. Juice walks over and puts his hand on the small of my back. "Don't please. Just give me a couple of minutes." I say without looking at him. He backs off and Lyla walks over. Grabbing a bottle off the shelf, she says "Come on." She takes my hand and leads me out to the swingset.

We each take a swing and she hands me the bottle of Jack. "Spill." she says. "Seeing Ima all over him like that last night, I realized that I would never be enough for him. I know he cares about me but I won't be enough for him and eventually he will see that. You know I had just put the last of my things in my car when he pulled up last night?" I asked. "Gabby, you didn't see him last night. After you left, he shoved her off of him and told her that he would never want her. He told her to find someone else to make miserable. Then he looked everywhere for you. She asked him what made him think that you would be enough for him and you know what he said?" she asked. I just looked at her. "He said that you are the only one that he has ever been able to see growing old with. He told her that since being with you, that no one turns him on. He told her that when he sees her that he is disgusted because she's not you." she tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Honey, that man is head over heels in love with you." she says. I look over at the clubhouse door and then look back at Lyla. "I guess I should go let my husband know we are going to be okay." I tell her. Standing up, we hug each other and I say "I don't know what I would do without you Lyla." She smiles and says "What else are best friends for?" I smile and we head back inside.

Walking back inside, I walk over to Juice where he was standing at the pool table with Opie and Jax. I wrap my arms around his waist and he pulls me closer. Looking up at him I nod and he leans down and kisses me softly. "I love you Juice." I say softly. "I love you too baby." he says before pulling me even closer.

A little later, we head to the dorm. After closing and locking the door, we strip down to get into bed. We are laying face to face and just looking at each other. "Are we going to be okay?" he asked. "Yeah baby. We're okay. I just let her get in my head and I shouldn't have. I promise, I won't let it happen again." I tell him. "Just talk to me. The only way I know what's going on in that pretty head of yours is if you talk to me." he says. "Okay." I say. "I don't want to come home again seeing your things packed in the car. I don't know what I would do without you." he tells me. I lean forward and kiss him. "Make love to me Juice." I say.

He rolls me to my back and hovers over me. He kisses me deeply and starts kissing his way down my body as he undresses me. Once we are both undressed, he starts running his tongue up and down my center and causing me to come undone. Once I reach my release, he moves up and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he whispers how much he loves me as he causes me to reach my release as he reaches his right behind me.

The next morning, we get up and get showered together. He puts me against wall of the shower and lifts me up and enters me hard and fast. "Fuck Juice, that feels so good." I moan. "Shit. I'm gonna cum." I tell him as I reach my release and he follows right behind me. "Fuck, Gabby." he grunts as he cums.

Walking out to the main room, I walk over to the table with Tara, Lyla and Gemma. "You okay?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. I'm good." I say. Opie and Juice walk over to tell us that they are heading to the garage to work and Opie just starts laughing when he looks at me. "He marked me again didn't he?" I asked. "Oh yeah." Opie says. I look at Juice and he is grinning from ear to ear. I look at Lyla and ask "How bad is it?" She laughs and says "Sweetheart, I don't know if you have a spot that isn't completely marked. I look back at Juice and stand up. He takes off running away from me and I just yell, "Can't hide forever Ortiz." The entire table starts laughing. "I heard you had a little conversation with Ima." Tara says. "A little more than a conversation. Slammed her face into a table and then pulled her Old Man's gun on the whore." Lyla says. Tara's eyes goes wide. "Seriously?" Tara asked. "Yeah. Then Jax told her not to come back and Luann fired her." I tell her. "Are you and Juice really okay now?" Lyla asked. "Yeah. We talked last night and spent some time reconnecting." I tell her. "It was more me not being able to get out of my own head but I'm okay now." I say.

After we talk for a while, I head to the bathroom and see all of the love bites on my neck and collarbone. I can't help but laugh when I see them. I walk back out to the main room and head out to the garage. Watching Juice, before he sees me there, I decide that I will return the favor. "Hey baby." he says when he sees me. "Hey. You ready to take lunch?" I asked. "Yeah. What do you want for lunch?" he asked as he puts his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "You." I say before he picks me up and carries me to the dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Walking into the dorm, I lock the door. Pushing him down on the bed, I climb over him and straddle him. Leaning down, I start kissing his lips and work my way down his neck. Lifting his shirt over his head, I toss it to the floor and continue nipping and sucking along his skin, leaving love bites along the way. I work my way down his chest to his stomach. I work his zipper down and slide his pants and boxer briefs down his legs and off. Standing, I completely undress as he watches me with lust filled eyes. Kneeling in front of him, I wrap my hand around his hard cock and slowly run my tongue up his shaft. I hear him moan as I take the head into my mouth and softly suck as I work my way down his shaft. I feel him start to thrust along with my mouth and a few minutes later he tells me "Baby, stop, I don't wanna cum yet." I stand and kiss my way up his body, marking him more along the way. Kissing his lips, I straddle him again and slowly lower myself onto his rock hard cock. Sliding up and down on his shaft, he starts to thrust into me more and I feel myself start getting close. Juice must be close too because he sits up and pulls me closer and says "Cum with me baby." He kisses me deeply and we moan into the kiss as we reach our release at the same time. Taking a minute to catch our breaths, we don't move, leaving him still inside me. "I fucking love you Gabby." he says. "I love you too Juan. More than anything." I tell him. We get up and get dressed and head back outside. He kisses me before walking to the garage to get back to work and I hear Opie start laughing. "She marked me didn't she?" Juice asked. "Oh yeah." Opie says. I look over at Juice and he just looks at me smiling from ear to ear.

I walk into the office where Gemma is and she smirks at me. "Enjoy your lunch baby?" she asked. "Yes I did. Had to give a little payback to my Old Man." I tell her and she starts laughing. A few minutes later, Juice walks over. "Gotta head out. Be back shortly." he says and Gemma looks at his neck and laughs. "I'll wait here for you." I tell him. Kissing me he says "Love you babe." I smile and say "Love you. Be safe." He leaves and Gemma pats my shoulder and says "I'm gonna have another grandbaby soon if you guys keep this up." I just smile knowing that she's probably right.

A few hours later, Gemma, Lyla, Tara and I are sitting in the clubhouse waiting on the guys. One of the croweaters, Ima's friend, walks over and puts a cup of coffee in front of each of us. I look at her and she just smiles. "I just want you to know that none of us are going after Juice. Ima just didn't get it but you don't have to worry about us." she says and I just nod and say "Good to know." She walks away and Gemma looks at me with a proud smile. "They just don't want to get shot." Tara says laughing. "Hey, if it keeps them in their place and out of mine? Let them think that." I tell her.

We talk a little more and we see the guys come back in a little beaten and bruised. I walk to Juice and take his hand and lead him to the dorm. Sitting him on the bed, I get a warm cloth and the first aid kit and start cleaning him up and tending to the cuts and scratches. I don't say anything and neither does he at first. "I'm okay." he says before pulling me down onto his lap. "I know." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "We found a kid there. He's fifteen. Both parents are dead. Looks like he hasn't eaten in days." he says. "What are you guys gonna do?" I asked. "I don't know." he says. "Why not let him stay in one of the dorms? Since I'm not really working, I can homeschool him and raise him with us." I tell him. "If anyone asks, he's my little brother." I tell him. "You'd do that?" he asked. "Yeah. No kid deserves to be abandoned and if he's turned over to the state, he will be in foster care until he's eighteen and then on his own. What good will that do him?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's talk to Jax." he says.

Walking out to the main room, I see Tara sitting there talking to a kid. I walk over and ask "What's your name sweetheart?" He looks at me shyly and says "Michael." Smiling I say, "Sit tight. We'll be back." I say and I look at the croweater and ask "Can you get him something to eat please?" She says "Coming right up." We walk over to Jax and Juice says "Gabby has an idea." Jax looks around and calls everyone into church. Including me.

"What's your idea?" Jax asked. "If he's turned over to the state, they will look into you guys about why his parents are gone. Plus he will stay in foster care until he's eighteen and then put out on his ass to be right back where he is now, alone. What if we let him stay in one of the spare dorms? We would all be able to keep an eye on him. I can homeschool him and get papers drawn up saying that I am his legal guardian and that he's my little brother? That way he's taken care of and your backs are covered." I suggest. "Let's vote. All in favor of Gabby's idea?" There was a table full of yes's and we all headed out to the main room.

"Michael?" I called out and he looked up from his grilled cheese. "Here's what's going to happen. We are calling our lawyer here to handle some paperwork to make me your legal guardian. As far as anyone knows you are my little brother. I'll homeschool you." I say. "Where will I be staying?" Michael asked. "You'll either be here in a dorm of your own or at our house." Juice says. I look at him and smile. "Thank you. I don't want to go to a foster home." he says. "You won't. You are one of us now." I tell him. He finished eating and I lead him to the dorm he will be staying in. "There's a change of clothes on the bed to sleep in. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we will take you to get clothes and other things you will need. You're home now." I tell him. He surprises me when he hugs me. "It's okay. We got you." I whisper to him as he cries into my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After I get Michael settled in, Juice and I head to bed in the dorm next door. Lying in bed, he kisses me softly. "You really are amazing." he tells me. I look at him and he says "You didn't even think twice about taking him in." Sighing, I sit up. "I need to tell you something. I was a foster kid. I was bounced from home to home and when I turned eighteen, I was out on my ass and alone. I couldn't handle the thought of it happening to someone else." I tell him. "Shit baby. I didn't know that." he tells me. "I don't want him feeling like he's alone. I can't let someone else go through that when it's not his fault." I tell him as I start crying. He holds me and says "He's your brother now. We will get him moved into the house and he's ours." he tells me. "Are you sure you're okay with all this?" I asked. "Yeah baby. I am." he says.

The next morning, I get up and head to Michael's dorm and he's already up and making his bed. He sees me standing there and I ask "How'd you sleep?" He stands and looks down and says "Good. Thank you." I walk over to him and lift his chin. "You don't have to hide here. You're one of us. You need something, you tell us." I tell him. "Thank you. But can I ask why you're helping me? You don't even know me." he asks. "I was a foster kid. No kid should have to go through that shit. But you are gonna be staying with me and Juice from now on. Let's head out here and eat and me and Gemma will take you shopping for the things you need. This coming week, I'll get things together to start homeschooling you." I tell him. He hugs me again and asks "Can I call you sis?" I smile at him and say "Absolutely." before we walk out to the main room so that we can eat and get started shopping.

Three hours later, we have clothes and things for Michael and we walk back into the clubhouse to see Juice sitting at the bar, working on a laptop. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey guys." Juice says before looking back at the laptop. "What are you working on?" I asked. "I had an old laptop in my dorm and I'm updating it so that Michael has something to do his work on." he says. "Really?" Michael says. "Yeah man. Told you, we got you." Juice says and I kiss his cheek. "Love you baby." He smiles and says "Love you."

A few minutes later, Rosen comes in. "Hey guys. I have the papers that Jax asked for." Rosen says. "Good. Let's get these signed." I say. Rosen looks at Michael and says "This what you want?" Michael looks at him and says "Yes sir." We look over the papers and we sign them. "I'll bring you the final copy in a couple of days. I won't be able to get the judge to sign off on them until in the morning but as of right now, you are his legal guardian." Rosen says. "Thank you." I tell him, shaking his hand. "You ready to head home kiddo?" I asked. "Yeah sis." he says and smiles.

Walking into the house, Juice helps bring all of Michael's bags in. "Get everything put away and come back out to the kitchen. I'll start dinner." I say and he smiles and does as I tell him. Walking into the kitchen, Juice smiles at me. "What?" I asked. "You. I just can't get over how motherly you are with him. You're gonna make a great mother someday." he tells me. "I hope so." I tell him.

I'm cooking dinner when Michael comes walking into the kitchen. "Can I get something to drink?" he asked. "Buddy, you're home. You don't have to ask for something to eat or drink." Juice tells him. "Thanks Juice." he tells me. Sitting down at the table with his bottled water, he asks "When I start homeschool, I'd like to try to finish early if possible. I wanted to go to community college if I can." he tells us. "What are you wanting to study?" I asked. "Computer programming." he says and Juice grins from ear to ear. "That's what I wanted to do. I think we can help you out." Juice tells him and Michael actually really smiles and it warms my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After dinner, we are sitting on the couch watching a movie when I look over and see that Michael is sleeping. I get up and wake him up. "Hey buddy. Head on to bed." I say softly. He nods and heads to bed. I walk behind him and make sure he's in bed before turning off his light when I hear him say "Night sis." I smile and say "Night kid." Walking back to the living room, I sit next to Juice and curl into his side. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just glad he seems to be settling in okay." I tell him. He stands up and says "Let's head to bed babe." Smiling, I follow him to our room. Getting into bed, he hovers over me and whispers "Can you be quiet?" I nod my head as he enters me and makes love to me before we fall into a blissful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, we are in the kitchen and I am making breakfast when Michael comes walking in. "That smells good." he says. Handing him a plate, he sits at the table and Juice hands him a glass of juice. "What's the plan for today?" Michael asks. "I thought we'd get you registered for homeschool and get our game plan down." I tell him. "Okay." he says. "Did you like school?" Juice asked. "I like learning but school was never where I wanted to be. People knew who my parents were so they weren't very nice." he says. "Yeah. Kids can be assholes." Juice says and I just shake my head. "Well, I was looking online this morning and there is a curriculum that we can choose that would let you finish early. Then we can look at getting you into community college if that's still what you want to do." Juice tells him. "Great. Thanks again guys. I really appreciate you taking me in." he says. I kiss the top of his head and say "We got you."

We get Michael registered for homeschool and the first thing he does when we get home is get started on his work. Sitting on the couch, with his books and his laptop that Juice gave him, he looks like he's really concentrating. A couple of hours later, he comes into the kitchen and asks "Where's Juice?" I look at him and say "Out back with Happy. You need something?" I asked. "I just need help with this math problem. I can't seem to get it but it can wait." he tells me. "No. Go on out there. They're just hanging out." I tell him so he heads out the door. I look out the door and see Juice showing Michael how to work the problem and see his face light up when he gets it. "Thanks Juice." Michael says. "Just let me know if you need anything else." Juice says and Michael comes back inside and back to his studies. After another hour, he puts his things up. "Done for the day?" I asked. "Yeah. Finished everything on today's list. Started part of tomorrow's." he told me. "Good. Don't over work yourself though." I tell him and he nods.

That night, lying in bed, Juice says "Happy asked how he was settling in." I look up at him and he says "I told him that it seems he's settling in pretty good." Smiling I say "I'm glad he is." Juice sits up against the headboard and says "Happy said something else too." I look at him and he says "That I'll make a good dad." I smile at him and say "I would have to agree there." He smiles and says "You think so?" I nod my head yes and he kisses me softly.

The next morning, we get up and get our day started. Michael eats breakfast before starting his assignments and then Juice heads to work, leaving me to clean the house. Once I get the cleaning and laundry done and Michael is done for the day, we pile up on the couch and binge watch Netflix until Juice comes home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A little later, Juice walks in the door and sits next to me on the couch. "How was work?" I asked. "Good. Busy. What about you guys?" he asked. "Good. Michael got a lot done today. Looks like he's a nerd like us." I say laughing. Michael sticks his tongue out at me and starts laughing. I get up to start dinner and Juice says "Why don't we order in?" I look at him and nod and he calls in dinner. Thirty minutes later, dinner is there and we sit down to eat. "I got you something." Juice tells Michael. He looks up from his food and Juice hands him a phone. "A phone?" Michael asks. "It has all of our numbers programmed in it. You need something you call or text. It also has GPS set up on it so that if something happens, we can find you." Juice tells him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Sometimes we have other crews that cause problems. This way, if we get separated, and you can't call, we can locate you. Things are good right now so this is just a precaution. Plus helps your sister not worry so much." Juice says winking at me. "Thanks Juice. Thanks Sis." he says.

We finish dinner and we all head to bed. Lying in bed, my head on Juice's chest, he's stroking my head and we are listening to the tv in the background. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." I tell him. "About what?" he asked. I sit up a little so that I can look at him. "Are things okay?" I asked. "Yeah. They are actually. Things are quiet." he tells me. "Good." I say. "You worried about Michael?" he asked. "A little. It seems like he's doing good but I still worry." I say. There's a knock on the bedroom door and Juice says "Come in." Michael opens the door and says "I'm okay sis." I look at him and say "Come here." He walks over to the bed and sits down. I pull him to me and he wraps his arms around me. "You know, I was an only child. This whole sister thing is new to me too. I just want to make sure you're okay and that you're happy." I tell him. "My parents were crap. You guys actually act like you love me. So, yeah, I'm happy." he says. "We do love you kid." Juice says. I kiss the top of his head and we all just sit there.

The next morning, I get up and Juice gets in the shower. I start breakfast and when it's almost done, I go to the bedroom and tell Juice and then go to Michael's room and wake him up. "Wake up kid. Breakfast is done." he opens his eyes and smiles and says "Be right there." We all sit down to breakfast and I listen to Juice and Michael talk. "You okay babe?" Juice asks. I smile and say "I'm good. Just listening." They look at me worried so I take my now, empty plate, and stand. Kissing Michael's head and Juice's cheek I say "I'm good. Really good."

Juice heads to work and Michael gets started on his assignments. "Sis?" I hear Michael call out while I'm in the laundry room. "Yeah." I say. "Can you help me with this?" he asked. He walks into the laundry room and I look at his assignment and it says that he has to write an essay his English class. "This says you have to write about the most significant moment in your life so far." I read it off. "Yeah." he says. I look at him and say "What are you thinking?" I asked. "Well, I thought about writing about coming to live with you but I don't want to give too much away that I'm not supposed to." he tells me. "Okay. Well, you can still write about it. Hold off on it until Juice gets home and the three of us will sit down and help you." I tell him. "Okay. I just didn't want to start writing it not knowing what I could put in it and what needed to be kept out." he says. "You did good kid. You're good." I tell him before he heads back to the living room to work on other assignments.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Juice comes home that evening and we are sitting down for dinner. "How's your work coming?" Juice asks Michael. "Good. I have something I need to talk to you about though." Michael says. "What's that?" Juice asks. "I have to write an essay about the most significant moment in my life so far and I wanted to write about coming to live with you guys but I didn't want to write it until I talked to you and Sis so that I know what I can put in and what I can't." Michael says. Juice looks at me and smiles and says "When we get done, we'll sit down and make an outline so that you know what you can put in there." Juice says. "Thanks Juice." Michael says.

After dinner, the guys are in the living room, working, while I clean up the kitchen. "I'm gonna head to the shower." I tell the guys. They nod and get back to writing. After my shower, Juice and I are sitting in the living room watching tv when Michael comes back in. He hands me his laptop and says "Can you read it? Tell me what you think before I submit it?" he asked. "Sure." I say. I look at the essay and read what he wrote.

 _Growing up, I didn't know where my next meal was coming from. I didn't know what it was like to have people around that loved me, people that would take care of me. My parents weren't good to me. They abused me and neglected me all for their own vices. I'm supposed to write about the most significant moment of my life so far. That moment was the day I met my sister and brother-in-law. She's not my biological sister but she's been better to me than my blood family. You see, my parents were killed as a result of their love for their vices, leaving me an orphan. The woman that I call my sister, knowing that my parents were dead and that I would go into foster care, took me in, no questions asked. Since living with her and my brother-in-law, I have felt more love and more support than I ever did with my parents. But my sister is more than a sister to me. She's the mom I never had. My brother-in-law is the dad I never had. They support me. They love me. They make sure that I am safe and that I know that they will always be here for me. So, the most significant moment in my life is when I came to live with them because it was the first time in my life that I actually felt what love was._

I look up at Michael, Juice having read it over my shoulder, with tears in my eyes. I put the laptop on the coffee table and walk over to Michael. Pulling him to me, I say "That was beautiful kid. I am so glad you feel that way because we love you and we don't want you to ever think that we don't." He hugs me tight and says "I love you guys." Smiling, Juice says "We love you too kid."

After Michael heads to bed, Juice and I head to bed as well. Lying in bed, thinking about Michael's essay, Juice says "He really is a good kid. We lucked out with him." I smile and say "We did. I am so proud of him. You know he asked me about what to put in the essay because he knew that there were things that the club wouldn't want him putting in there?" I asked Juice. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. We go to sleep not knowing that we would have a surprise the next day.

Sitting at the table eating breakfast, Michael says "Can I talk to you about something?" We look at him and Juice says "You can talk to us about anything." He looks at his plate and says "I have been thinking about something that I put in my essay and I want to talk to you about it. I know we are telling everyone that you are my sister but I was wondering if you would adopt me instead of just having custody of me?" he asked. "That what you want?" I asked. "Yeah. My mom and dad weren't good to me at all. You and Juice treat me like I'm your kid instead of your brother. I'd like to make it official and you guys become my parents." he says. "Tell you what, let me and Gabby talk about it for a few minutes and we'll see what we need to do." Juice tells him. "Fair enough." Michael says.

After breakfast, Michael heads to his room to work on his assignments while Juice and I head to the back deck with our coffee to talk. "What do you think about what he asked?" I asked Juice. "Babe, I want a big family. He's a good kid and if that's what he wants, I'm all for it. What about you?" he asked. "I want a big family too. I don't feel like his sister. He needs a mom. That's what I feel like with him." I tell Juice. "Then I guess we have our answer. We'll tell him and then call Lowen to come over with the papers." Juice tells me.

Walking back into the house, we go to Michael's room and I say "Juice and I talked about what you asked and if it's really what you want, then we would love to be your parents. Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked him. "Yeah it is. I've been thinking about this since you took me in. This is what I want." he tells me. "Well, I'll call Lowen to get the papers going. Looks like you get a new mom and dad kid." Juice says before walking out of the room with his phone to his ear. Michael walks over and hugs me and says "Thanks Momma." I smile as my eyes tear up and I say "We love you son." before kissing the top of his head.

A couple of hours later, Lowen is sitting in our living room with the three of us. "This what you want, Michael?" she asked. "It is. I'm the one that brought this to them." he tells her. "Okay. Well, since you have custody and his parents are deemed MIA, it won't be hard to push this through. I'll have the judge sign off but you will still have the thirty day wait before it is official but as long as the parents don't come forward, after thirty days, he's your son but as far as we are concerned, he's now, Michael Ortiz." she says. We all sign the papers and she heads out to get the paperwork filed.

That night, we are getting ready for bed and Michael comes over to us and says "Night momma. Night dad." he says and we smile. "Night kid. Love you." Juice says. "Night son. Love you." I say. Smiling he says "Love you guys too." before he heads to bed. After a few minutes, sitting in bed, I still have tears in my eyes. "Are you okay?" Juice asked. "Yeah. I just never knew I could be this happy. One drunken night gave me a husband and now a son. I'm really happy." I tell him. "Good baby." he says before kissing me and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
